


A Meeting of Spellcasters Anonymous

by spikewriter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/pseuds/spikewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I backslid and did glamours this week."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Spellcasters Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> I was up far too early the morning after "Older and Far Away" aired and following a conversation on the "Willow Addiction" storyline. Much amusement was expressed at the idea of "Spellcasters Anonymous" (only in Sunnydale) and the following fell out of my head due to lack of sleep and too much caffeine too early. Originally written February 2002.

**Setting:** A multi-purpose room at the Sunnydale Community Center. The folding chairs are hard metal and have seen better days, as has the yellow-grey linoleum. About a dozen women of various ages sit in the circle, just as they do every week.

"Hi, I'm Patricia."

"Hi, Patricia."

"I backslid and did glamours this week -- I mean, I know I shouldn't, but I had this really big date and this HUGE zit came out on my nose just before he picked me up. What else was I suppose to do?"

"Now, Patricia, we're not judging you, but remember, if you get tempted, call your sponsor. Have you tried Clearasil, by the way? We have a new member this week and I'd like to ask her to stand up and introduce herself."

"Uh, hi. I'm Willow."

"Hi, Willow."

"I'm, uh, here because, well, I helped restore a vampire's soul with a spell that had been thought lost for over a century, used magic to fight a hellgod, brought my best friend back from the dead -- for which she is _not_ properly grateful, I might add -- mindwiped my girlfriend, then after promising not to do it again, mindwiped all my friends and myself, which led to us almost being killed by a pack of vampires, and went to a dark magic pusher, thereby summoning a demon who almost killed me and my best friend's little sister."

(Silence)

"I can bring cookies next time."


End file.
